


Grass Skirt (Car) Chase

by LivelyColorfulWorld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, literally chensung being stupid and living their best life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivelyColorfulWorld/pseuds/LivelyColorfulWorld
Summary: That’s how Chenle and Jisung found themselves speeding down a highway to the bass boosted remix of Grass Skirt Chase with a horde of police cars racing behind them.Jisung figured they’ve been in stranger situations.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Grass Skirt (Car) Chase

**Author's Note:**

> so,, this fic was completely inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-bV1Zq8hhM)  
> I feel like this is the type of stuff chensung would do because,,, it's chensung  
> hope you enjoy this crack<3

In hindsight, staying up until three in the morning studying for a physics exam wasn’t one of Jisung’s brightest ideas. Neither was staying up for said exam at his boyfriend’s house, because they usually ended up getting side-tracked every ten minutes. He didn’t have to stay up late, honestly--he already had an A in the class--but Chenle asked him to come over to help him with a few concepts before the test.

And who was Jisung to deny him?

Jisung loved mornings with Chenle; he loved waking up to Chenle curled up against his chest, a small pout adorning his lips as he snored softly. When he woke up the morning after their study session, he was so content with the way Chenle’s arms were wrapped around him, the way their legs were tangled together, Jisung almost closed his eyes to return to the pleasant dream he was having. Almost, if it wasn’t for the alarm clock on Chenle’s bedside that read ‘8:27’ in blocky letters. Jisung’s heart rate began to pick up as he regained his senses from his sleep-addled brain; school started at 8:45. They had physics first period. And it took nearly thirty minutes to get to school.

Jisung rolled off the bed with a loud “Fuck!” fully waking both himself and Chenle up.

“What?” Chenle muttered, blearily rubbing his eyes. He glared at Jisung, who glared back at him.

Jisung jabbed in the direction of the alarm clock and scrambled to his feet. “We have 15 minutes until our final.”

The scream Chenle let out was probably loud enough to wake up the rest of the neighborhood.

By the time Jisung stumbled out of the bathroom, wearing one of Chenle’s hoodies and sweats, Chenle was fishing through the key bowl by the front door, an apple core in one hand and his backpack slung over his shoulder with all of the zippers open. “There’s a banana and an apple on the counter,” he said, not looking away from the glass bowl. Jisung nodded and jogged over to the kitchen, snatching the banana and pocketing the apple. He grabbed his own backpack from where it was leaning against the wall. Chenle let out a squeak of delight, triumphantly holding up a key. Jisung didn’t miss the Tesla logo emblazoned on it; Chenle’s parents were rich, so of course they had nice cars. He raised his eyebrows at Chenle, who turned around to unlock the front door.

“Are you sure they’ll be okay with you driving their car?” Jisung asked, following him out the door.

Chenle shrugged as he unlocked the car, a sleek black Model S. “They’re in China right now. Plus, they have plenty,” he gestured at the two double garages, “so as long as I don’t like, get into an accident, it’s fine.” He ducked into the driver's seat and Jisung sat shotgun.

Chenle was plugging the key into the ignition when Jisung realized a more pressing issue: “Wait, do you even have your license?” 

Chenle scoffed. “Nah, but I have my permit.”

“This is literally illegal,” Jisung sighed, buckling himself in and double-checking it.

“Yeah, and it’s illegal to get anything less than an A on this final because it’s the only thing coming between me and an A in Physics. It’ll be fine, trust me!” He synced up the carplay on his phone, then began backing out of the driveway, suddenly stopping every 100 feet to check his mirrors. Jisung sent a silent prayer to whatever merciful god might exist.

The first few miles weren’t horrible, Jisung had to admit. But as soon as Chenle turned onto the highway, Jisung gripped the roof handle and clenched his eyes shut. “It’s mostly empty!” Chenle squealed in delight. “We can make it on time!”

Jisung willed his eyes open and glanced at him, then at the spedometer. “We have ten minutes, we’re going at 60 miles per hour, and we’re like, fifteen minutes awa--” He doesn’t have a chance to finish before Chenle slammed on the acceleration pedal, lurching them forward. Jisung nearly screamed.

They were nearing 90 miles per hour when Jisung heard the sirens from behind them.

“Chenle,” he warned, glancing in the side mirror. Indeed, there were several police cars trailing them, chasing them down the highway. “We should pull over.” Chenle merely glanced in the mirror, then shrugged and nudged his phone towards Jisung.

“Do me a favor and open up my playlist that says ‘driving music’,” he said, pressing the accelerator pedal just a bit harder.

“We’re going fast enough!” Jisung screeched, holding onto the roof handle for dear life. With his other hand, he typed in Chenle’s password (their anniversary; Chenle was always the bigger sap between the two) and went to the spotify app to find said playlist. “There’s only one song in here?” He clicked it, then fixed Chenle with a look. “Spongeb--”

“Just play it, Ji!” Chenle exclaimed, flipping off the increasing number of police cars swarming behind them. Jisung rolled his eyes and clicked on the song with a sigh.

So that was how Chenle and Jisung found themselves speeding down a highway to the bass boosted remix of Grass Skirt Chase with a horde of police cars racing after them.

Jisung figured they’ve been in stranger situations.

“More on your left!” Jisung told him, noticing a few cars pulling onto the highway. Chenle gripped the steering wheel harder as he switched lanes. It didn’t make much of a difference, since the highway was basically deserted besides them and the fifteen (he thought, he had lost count at this point) police cars behind them. 

“How far from school are we?” Chenle asked, checking the rearview mirror. 

Jisung fished his phone out of his pocket and checked google maps. “Like, five minutes. We need to get off the highway soon, though.”

“Fuck.”

Jisung glanced up in confusion as he watched panic overtake Chele’s features. “What’s up?”

“So, uh, I’m kinda really bad at taking the exits off of highways,” Chenle admitted sheepishly. Jisung dropped his phone in shock.

“Okay, so you chose to get on the highway even though you’re bad at leaving them.” He stared at Chenle, who snuck a glance at him before returning his gaze to the expanse of road in front of them. “Well, you better get magically good at them, because our exit is coming up.” He pointed to the exit sign, which was about 400 feet in front of them. 

Chenle muttered another curse, before shaking his head and gently easing his foot off the accelerator. “I’m not putting you in more danger because I literally can’t drive,” he said with a sigh as he pulled over to the side of the road. “I suck at sharp turns and that exit is full of them.”

Jisung let out a laugh, momentarily forgetting about the police cars that were now surrounding their car. “So you’re getting us arrested because you don’t want me to get hurt?”

Chenle put the car in park and exhaled. “Yeah.”

“That’s oddly very sweet,” Jisung teased. “It would be sweeter if the arrested part wasn’t there.”

“Take what you can get, love,” Chenle replied with a wink. Jisung gagged. “Hey, pass me the apple if you haven’t eaten it already.” Jisung grabbed the apple from his pocket and tossed it to Chenle, who easily caught it. He was polishing it with his shirt when one of the police officers walked up to and knocked on the driver’s window. Chenle rolled it down and grinned at the police officer, whose jaw dropped open as he stared at Jisung and Chenle.

“Hello, officer,” Chenle greeted the man, his eyes wide and innocent as he took a bite of the apple in his hands. “Hope you’re doing well today!”

The back of a police car was the last place Jisung thought he would ever find himself. But he figured Chenle brought out the strangest parts in him, so he shouldn’t be too surprised. Chenle looked surprisingly composed considering they just got arrested at the ripe age of 17, and a part of Jisung wondered if Chenle had gotten arrested before. Judging from how nonchalantly he was munching on his apple and starting small talk with the police officer, he probably had. Or maybe it was just Chenle being Chenle.

“I can’t believe you roped me into this,” Jisung finally said as the police car pulled into the station.

“Yeah, but now we have an excuse for missing our final?” Chenle offered brightly.

“I don’t think getting arrested is the best excuse. Doesn’t look too great, y’know.” 

“It’s the journey that matters,” Chenle said, sagely nodding his head with his words. Jisung raised his eyebrows at that.

“The journey consisted of you looping the same Spongebob song for ten minutes as we raced down a highway,” he deadpanned. 

Chenle shrugged. “Anything is a journey with you!”

Jisung cringed and huffed out a “You’re annoying.” Chenle stuck his tongue out at Jisung, redirecting his attention to the police officers approaching the passenger door.

“Okay, so weneed to get bailed out,” Chenle said, glancing back at Jisung. “Can you call your brother?” Jisung snorted, but got his phone out to call Taeyong anyways, preparing himself for the yelling that would happen on the other line. Taeyong was going to throw a _fit._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! kudos + comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> come visit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/_takuwu_)


End file.
